Easy
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: As Eddie feels frustration from Patricia not giving him enough attention, he decides that Fabian would be the perfect substitute. Feddie. Oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


A/N: Well I needed to update I guess. I have so many ideas for new oneshots and smut and stuff. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while. Why must I ship Fabian and Eddie? Why?! I blame my roleplayer frands. (They know who they are. It's not their fault tho, I just got inspired by them. Again.) Oh well, maybe I'll write a Mickbian smut soon after this. Okay, onto the story.

* * *

It was late at night, Eddie laid in his bed, extremely bored. Or was it sexual frustration? He didn't know, yet he was extremely horny. Patricia never gave him what he wanted, but he still stayed with the girl. He could never get her into bed and every single time he even made a move that was beyond the usual snogging, Patricia would just slap him. Eddie hated it, he needed some sort of penetration.

He turned on his side, spotting Fabian's sleeping figure across the room. Fabian was laying on his stomach on his own bed, eyes closed shut. Fabian Rutter. This was perfect. He was the perfect target for Eddie, especially since they shared a room. It made everything easier. Eddie watched his roommate for a while until Fabian started to move in his sleep.

"M-Mick," the boy mumbled as he was asleep. Fabian slightly rolled his hips into the bed below him. Eddie tried to hold in a laugh, a great big grin plastered on his face. So, Fabian had dirty dreams about boys, huh? Now, this was going to be easier than Eddie had first thought. He got up from his bed, swaggering over to the other boy's bed. Eddie sat down on the edge of the mattress, his hand gently placed on Fabian's lower backside. His hand traveled up the boy's back, rubbing him gently. A low moan came from Fabian's mouth and Eddie smirked. Crawling up on the bed, one of his legs slightly placed in-between Fabian's, he leaned down to the brown-haired boy's ear.

"Wake up, Fabian," Eddie whispered. Fabian's eyes shot open, turning to see his roommate hovering him. Now, Eddie was practically hovering Fabian.

"Wha-" the confused boy started to say, but he was cut off by Eddie's lips on his. It wasn't like any kiss Fabian has experienced before, since the only other person he has kissed was Nina. The kiss was rough, extremely rough, and just seemed like it was full of want. Eddie wanted something. Would that something be him?

Fabian kissed back anyways, too tired to reject the American. Eddie bit down on Fabian's lower lip, causing Fabian to squeak. The dirty-blond boy pulled away from the kiss.

"I've been lacking sex for a very long time," Eddie explained to the British boy below him. He pressed his hips up against the other's. "Now be a dear and suck my dick." Fabian was in absolute shock. His mouth, all red and chapped now, was left gaped open. How was he supposed to reply? There was no denying it, but Eddie was hot. No matter how much Fabian disliked him, he could never deny that fact. However, he was not as hot as Mick. Before Eddie had woke him up asking for a blowjob, Fabian was just dreaming about the Australian hottie...Damn, that dream was so hot...

"So?" the American asked, interrupting Fabian's thoughts.

"Okay," Fabian replied. Eddie smirked and pulled back to take off his own shirt. Then he started to tug at Fabian's. With both of their shirts now off, Eddie flipped them over so Fabian was on top.

"I'm pretty sure you know what to do," Eddie winked at the boy. Fabian blushed, with what Eddie had said and also because of how toned his body was. He was wrong though, Fabian had never gone down on any guy before. Only in his dreams he had. Well, he could probably guess how to do it, it couldn't be that hard to figure out. Fabian started to kiss down Eddie's body, his tongue tracing over the detailed muscles. Reaching down to the hem of the blond's pajama pants, Fabian gulped, suddenly nervous. He stared at the V-line leading toward what was underneath the boy's clothes. Then, his hand reached out, grabbing onto the pants and boxers and Fabian pulled them both down. Eddie's hard dick sprung out and the American let out a groan.

"Suck," he commanded. Fabian nodded. He lowered his head, wrapping his mouth around the tip of Eddie's length. The brown-haired boy moved his head down, until the whole cock was in his mouth. Letting out another moan, Eddie grabbed onto the shorter boy's hair and he forced Fabian to bob his head. Fabian's tongue licked the underside of the other boy's member, receiving more moans to come from Eddie's mouth. The brunet continued to bobbing his head until the dirty-blond boy exploded in his mouth. Fabian pulled away after Eddie let go of his hair, some come dripped down from his mouth on on his chin.

Recovering quickly, Eddie flipped them both over again. So now he was hovering Fabian. He pushed Fabian around so that the boy was on his stomach. Slipping off Fabian's pajama pants, he leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry," Eddie said reassuringly. "This won't hurt...much." He pulled down Fabian's boxers and pulled the boy's ass up so it was level with his own crotch. Eddie suck on two of his fingers until they were soaking wet with saliva. Placing them to Fabian's entrance, he stuck a single finger into his hole, pumping in and out. After about a minute, Eddie added the second finger. He started to pump his fingers faster and rougher into the boy below him, earning moans to come from the brunet. Fabian buried his face into his pillow, trying not to scream so loudly. Removing his fingers, the British boy whined at the loss. Eddie placed his hands on the boy's perfectly round bum and without warning, he pushed his dick halfway into Fabian. They both let out moans, Fabian's being more like a gasp instead. The submissive boy grabbed onto the sheets, moaning loudly into the pillow. Eddie thrust in and out of him. Oh, how Fabian was so tight. The American roughly rolled his hips into the boy and each time, Fabian would let out a moan.

Soon enough, Eddie had reached his climax and came inside of the brunet. This caused Fabian to orgasm, damping the sheets of his bed. The other boy pulled out of him, grabbing his own clothes that had fallen on the floor.

"Hey, thanks for the help," Eddie said, playfully punching Fabian in the arm. Fabian just nodded, more tired than before, and buried his head into his pillow.


End file.
